Shadow's Angel
by Air girl14
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Space colony Ark, but what if there was a second Ark and a second ultimate life form. A life form created after Shadow the hedgehog, and what will they both do if they meet. you will have to find out by reading the story "shadow'
1. The Ark Angel

Air girl14: Hi everyone I made some changes on all my chapters so it will be a lot easier to read so i hope u understand the story better.

Shadow: It's about time the poor readers brains would have exploded if u didnt fix the story.

Angel: Im with Shadow on this one...

Air girl: (picks up a book and throws it at shadows head)

Shadow: OW! What did I do all i did was tell the truth!

Air girl14: well saying the truth doesnt always make people happy!

Shadow: what about Angel she agreed with me!

Air girl14: Ya but she wasnt the one who told me that the readers brains would have exploded! Plus its more fun beating u up. lol

Shadow: Your such a cold person Air girl14...

Air girl14: I know I am hahahaha! know come here and meet your doom!

Angel: well I better go stop them from killing each other hope you enjoy reading! bye!

(computer turns off)

The Ark Angel

50 years ago there was a scientist who made a creature called the "Ultimate Life Form" this creature was named "Shadow the hedgehog". Shadow the hedgehog was once on a rampage on destroying the Earth, realizing he wasn't supposed to do such a thing he helped save the Earth. In this process he disappeared without know one knowing if he lived or died. Sonic the hedgehog and his friends truly believed there new friend Shadow the hedgehog was dead know one knows for sure except until today they will find out what truly happened…….

June 29, 2005

"Dr. Andrew the experiment is waking up!" –Dr. Andrew- "What do you mean it's waking up! The experiment wasn't supposed to wake up in another 5 months!" "Well

Dr. I can't explain it but it just started to awake" "….uh I'll be right there just make sure to keep things under control got it?" "Yes Doctor!" (Walks through lab doors)

"ah good you're here Doctor! Come and see your new experiment" (looks in tube) "Oh my what has happened to it was supposed to be a hedgehog not a…Human."

"Well Doctor we think why adding the ingredients we added to much human DNA…we are terribly sorry Dr. Andrew. Well at least she is healthy…She!" "This thing is a she!"

"Yes just take a good look." "Oh my word! Well isn't this experiment just a hand full of surprises. Well lets take a better look shall we." "Yes doctor!" (liquid drains from tube)

"Wow.." all doctors say together "What a beautiful girl." (description: black long straight hair, tan skin tone, small body shape, and blue eyes that shine like the

ocean) "well Dr. Andrew what shall we name her?" "Well let her decide; hello are you awake my dear?" (groans) "huh? What…where am I?" "You my dear are in a space colony"

"A space colony? What is that?" "Well you will just have to find that out on your own won't you." (nods her head) "Sam!" "Yes doctor!" "Get this girl some clothes on

the double!" "Yes doctor!... So (puts his hand out to her) we cant just sit here all day.." "Yes I suppose…What's your name mister?" "Oh my name! (rubs back of head) its Andrew but you can just call me Doc!"

"I see…what is my name doc?" Well I'm not sure yet…why don't you decide that for yourself?" "Can you help me decide doc!

Please!" "I guess I can. Lets see ill give you one description You look like a Angel, a Angel that liveson the Ark toprotect us in a sortof way.""Then that's it Doc! Ill call myself the Ark Angel. What do you think doc is that a good name:"

"It's a very good name(smiles), but to make things easier well just call u Angel what do you say?"

"Yes I love it" (eyes seem to sparkle). "Then its decided your name is Ark Angel or in my case Angel." (Angel smiles)


	2. The Day I learned I had a Family

The Day I learned I had a Family!

(computer typing) uploading memory log… -Date June 30, 2005- Yesterday my creation woke up 5 months early then we predicted. Yet I'm glad that she woke up in a healthy state of order. In everyone's case they thought she would have woken up in a very unstable state of manor but how can they doubt me the greatest scientist ever. I am suppose to tell the government that are creation (which we call Ark Angel) has awaken but ever since I've started on creating her I always thought "what if it happens again?". In a way I'm hoping I don't ever have to tell the government that she has awaken...When the government 1st wanted this project the legendary Professor Gerald Robotnik was willing enough to make it for the government. I loved the professors work so I decided to make my own creation. I started on Angel when the secret incident on Ark happened. My only wish is that if so the fate of the 1st Ark happens to us (Ark2)…Angel will escape unharmed like Shadow the hedgehog did…(computer shuts down)

"Angel! Angel!" (walking down the hall)

"I'm over here doc!"(Turns to the exercise room) "

"Angel why are you over here?"

"Oh I'm just training myself a little bit that's all."

"What are you training on your speed, strength, or are you trying to use your chaos power?"

"Nope!"

"Then what are you training on?"

"How to make cake!"

(Anime sweat drops) "hahaha! Well good luck Angel I wont stop you from doing what you please."(starts walking away)

"Hey doc"

(stops walking) yes Angel?"

"Um…I've been wanting to ask you…" "Yes?...well what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Doc when I hear the professors talking about me…they always call me a it or your little creation.(starts crying) They say I'm just a thing that has no purpose in life but to serve the government! They say I will live for eternity just serving the government…."

(doc sits next to Angel) "Angel…my dear Angel you were never created to serve the government your whole life. Actually we should never say you were created I call it a new life being born. The only thing different is that you were born in a tube."

"Doc I've been studying in your lab about families every time I look up the subject I see pictures of a small group of people, one is called a dad, the other the mom, and then the son plus the daughter. I don't have any of them I'm just the Ark Angel…"

"Your not just the Ark Angel…you are a my Angel…my daughter."

"Really doc?"

"Angel when you where created they used DNA of a hedgehog and a human. The human DNA was mine. So in my case Angel you are my child; my family."

"…Oh Doc! (Gives him a big hug) You just made so happy right now!"

(doc smiles) "Angel you don't have to call me Doc…call me your dad."

"Ok DAD! (Giggles) I'm going to make the greatest cake ever for you!"

"Ok Angel, if you need me I'll be in the lab working ok."

"Ok dad!"

Next Chapter: When Dr. Andrew was writing in his computer log, he talked about the 1st Colony Ark and said that something went wrong there. The Doc is now hearing rumors about the government coming to see the progress of Andrew's creation what will happen next? You will have to find out in Chapter 3 "Last time together"

Angel: Its going to be a very good Chapter!


	3. Last tme together

Last time together

Dr. Andrew may you come to the control deck for a second? Be right there Sam. (Says through communicator) Angel ill be right back I have to go do some business ok. Can I come with you dad? Please! (Makes a cute please face) Oh well I guess they wont mind if you come, lets get going before the get mad at me. Ok! (In control deck) Sam what is it you called me for? Well doctor I have some bad news… well spill it Sam what's wrong? We got a message from the government's top commander he says that a spy on this ship reported the awakening of Ark Angel, and is very disappointed that we did not tell him. What! How did we get a spy on board this Space colony? Well Doctor we are not really sure, but we have him locked up in the prison cell. Take me to go see him now! (Angel just stares in confusion) Dad… what is going on? (Kneels down to Angel's height) Angel when you were born we were supposed to tell the government… the government is nothing to mess with Angel and now that they know you are alive they will stop at nothing to get you to there base! Angel I want you to go with Professor Doug alright ill be right there after I handle the spy ok. Ok dad… (Leaves room) I must do what my dad says; he sounded very worried when he was talking to me. Well let's go Angel. No time to waste.

(Sliding door opens) ok Sam there's no time to waste where is this spy?... Sam... Sam where are you Sam? (Lights in prison cell shut off) Ah! What in the world is going on! (In room where Angel is at) singing Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are… (Silence) Oh my it seems like it got very quite all of a sudden, I wonder why? (Looks outside her room) …There is know one here that's very strange…. (walks down hallways) Hello!..Hello! Is anyone here! (Hears screaming and gunfire down a hall) What in the world! (Starts running) Dad! Dad!...Oh where are you dad please answer me! (Runs into the prison cell) Why is it so Dark in here I can barely see anything. Hello is any one in here?... (Hears a weak voice) who is there? (Focuses her eyes) gasp Dad! Oh my gosh dad are you alright? Angel… run!… What? (Doc faints) Dad! Dad! Wake up! Angel I'm so glad you're here Angel (angel looks behind her) Professor Sam it's you? Please Sam help me take my dad to the emergency room! (Explosions in background why I enjoy him like this Angel don't you? Enjoy…. How can you say such a cruel thing! (!) Wait… you... you did this to my dad! (Laughing) yes Angel I did I'm the spy for the great government of the US! Ha ha ha!(Points gun at Angel) Now Angel come with me quietly or else face the consequences. (In Angels head) "What am I supposed to do? My dad is in pain and I'm caught with Mister Sam the spy…" Times up Angel (Gun fires) Ahhh! (Doc runs in front of Angel) gasps (eyes fill with tears) dad! (Runs to Doc) Dad…dad…dad please wake up! Hmph… That idiot got in my way. Sam how dare you do this to my dad! (Starts to glow blue) What in the world! Chaos wave! (Blue blinding wave of power)) ahhhhh! (Hits Sam) That's what you deserve you evil man! (Hears her dads voice) Dad… dad don't talk I'll get us to an escape pod (picks up her dad, talks in her head) "Don't worry dad I'll get us out of here just please hang on… I don't want to lose you." (Stops in shock) E..everyones dead… but how? Government soldiers where here probably. Then I better hurry up. (Starts running) Stop right there little girl! (Turns head) Just great, all I need more trouble. (Keeps running) She isn't stopping sir! Then fire at will men! (Bullet flies past her) ah! I must keep going! (Finally enters pod room) Computer initiate emergency lock down! Emergency lock down initiated This should hold them off for now. Alright dad ill put you in 1st! (Puts her dad on a chair) huh… why do I feel all wet on my? (Looks at her reflection) gasps this is… my dads blood!

Dad! (Turns back around to check her dad) huh? Where did he go? (Something pushes her and falls into the pod) ow! Who did that! (Hears people breaking in the door) dad!... but why? Angel… gasps I know I'm not going to survive…..gasps but you will (smiles at Angel) dad please don't… (Kisses angel's forehead) Angel live a happy life for gasps in pain the both of us… (Door breaks down) freeze! Computer… Release pod! (Eyes widen full of tears) Daddy! (Pod falls; Angel see's her dad smile 1 last time)

Ch.4 The Angel and the Shadow

After Angel's dad makes angel escape in the life pod. She is left with nothing except her destination to Earth. On the way there she meets a very mysterious person. Find out next time in "The Angel and the Shadow"


	4. The Angel the Shadow

Air girl14: Hey sorry that i didnt put (") in the story but i did now so now you wont get confused. ) I'm kind ofnot good atremebering about putting (") instories.

Shadow: whispers not good she is plain out horrible.

Air girl14: hey I heard that Shadow!

Shadow: well its true!

Angel: will you guys stop fighting! (both keep fighting) Oh well... While there fighting I hope you enjoy reading! )

computer logs out

The Angel and the Shadow

(Floating in space pod in space) "Dad… why did you have to go and sacrifice yourself for me? You should have been the 1 who survived… you were a real human I'm not." (Computer talks) Destination unknown please enter destination "Destination the only place I can think of is earth. Computer set destination to the planet Earth!" Destination set "I have some business on earth I need to deal with." danger danger! "Huh danger?" (Looks out small window) "What in the world is that glowing ball heading straight for me? Computer evasive action!" Danger danger object to close to evade "uh oh…" (Collides into light) "ahh!" few seconds later (peeks eyes open) "what I'm not hurt? But why is that I wonder?" (Looks around) "Oh my gosh I'm floating inn space! I wonder what kind of weird ball is this?" (Here's a small groan) "oh what was that…" (Looks over her shoulder) gasps "No way! That's a hedgehog! It looks like he is in pain; I better see if he is alright" (crawls over to hedgehog) "uh… are you alright?" (Pokes hedgehogs shoulder) "hello… wow this dude doesn't look so good, he looks very weak. I wonder if I have some water in my emergency kit." (Gets up and walks to the pod) "water…water… ah! There it is!" (Grabs water and pours some in hedgehogs mouth and face) cough cough "uh…" (Hedgehog sits up) "what in the world happend?" (Hedgehog looks at angel) "who are you and what are you doing here?" "Oh! I'm sorry it's just… I accidentally crashed into you and well I can't really explain." "It's alright its just now I'm worried." "Worried about what?" "With this capsule and you in this chaos energy shield I don't know how long I can hold the shield together." (Groans in pain) "Are you alright?" "... no I'm not my power is depleting I don't know how long I can hold this form together." "What form you look normal to me?" "This color of my fur is from my chaos emerald. In simple terms I'm in a super form." "A super form that's amazing!" groans "ah…I can't hold this shield for long I'm getting weaker!" "Just hold on for another few seconds I can help you." (In head) "What was that saying my dad told me to say when I needed help? That's it!" (Says aloud) "Hedgehog give me your hand." "Alright" (shadows puts his hands on Angels) "Ok repeat after me." (Nods his head) "Chaos power that lies within…" "chaos powers that lies within," "show us the way to our destiny!" "...show us our way to our destiny!" (They both disappear and end up in the Earth's sky) "ok…this isn't what I had in mind! Ah!" (Falling to the ground) "Someone help me!" (Hedgehog grabs Angel) "What are you doing!" "I'm protecting you from impact" "…What are you crazy! Ah!" (Hedgehog and Angel hit the ground) "ah… my arm why does my arm hurt so badly? Huh hey are you ok hedgehog?... hedgehog!" (Something grabbed Angel's arm) "ow! Huh hedgehog you are ok!""this will help you…chaos heal." (Angel's arm feels a lot better) "wow thank you… huh?" (Angel sees the hedgehog passed out on the ground) "poor guy…I need to get some help but I don't know where I am." (Down at tails workshop) "Sonic! Sonic!" "What is it Tails? I was trying to relax." "Take a look at this Sonic" (shows sonic the news) people of station square we have some breaking news for you today. About 10 minutes ago 2 meteors crashed in white Jungle, we have not heard any news yet about this issue but we will keep you posted "don't you think it's kind of odd for 2 meteors to fall in the same spot a once." "Ya that is strange…hehe this sounds like an adventure meet you in Whit Jungle Tails!" (Sonic runs right out the building straight to White Jungle) "wait… oh what's the point there's nothing that will stop Sonic. Well in that case I better get going!" (Sonics view) "Hmm I wonder why 2 meteors would have fallen to Earth in the same place. Well I'm here now, so where should I start looking?" (Ears twitch from hearing something) "what was that I just heard right now?" (In distance) "help!...somebody please help me!" "That sounded like a girl screaming for help. I better head that direction then." (Takes off deep into the Jungle) (In Angels view) "Oh I don'tthink anyone can hear me in this place… Hedgehog you need to hold on I'll find a place to heal your wounds. The only thing I can do for him is keep the pain from the fall from hurting him. Oh this is taking to long! Somebody help my friend!" (Angel hears something rustling through the bushes) "Who's there!" "Don't be afraid I'm here to help you." "You are thank goodness. Can you help my friend he hurt himself very badly from the fall?" (Sonic looks at the hedgehog) "aw it can't be!...th…that's Shadow!" (Angel stares in confusion) "Shadow? Is that his name?" "Yes it is; we need to get Shadow to tails workshop fast!" (X tornado lands right near Sonic) "Hey speaking of Tails." "Hey Sonic so what did you find out!" "You mean who did I find." "Huh?" "We need to take shadow to your workshop pronto." "Shadow! But he was supposed to be dead!" "I thought so to but this girl ended up finding him some how." "Well put him in the back and let's go!" (Sonic picks up Shadow and puts him in the back cockpit seat) "Hey girl do you want to come with us!" "Uh sure…" "Then get in." "no thank you I'll follow you." "Follow me but you won't be able to keep up. Well ill try because Shadow needs to lie down and me sitting behind him would not help him at all!" "Ok… you don't need to yell." "Oh I'm sorry." "Ok Tails we will meet you at the workshop!" "Alright" (Tails takes off) "Well let's get going uh… What is your name anyway?" "My name is Ark Angel… but you can just call me Angel!" "Ok Angel grab my hand." "No thank you I prefer to fly." "Fly?" (Angel closes here eyes and a pair of light blue Angel wings pop out of here back) "Wow nice!"giggles "Thank you." "Now let's go!" (In Angel's head) "hold on Shadow…"

End of Ch.4

Prologue:

In the next exciting chapter Shadow gets a hand full of pain but with everyone's help they can all make him feel better. The only thing is that now Angel and Shadow both have to deal with the pain of G.U.N will Shadow and Angel be able to escape the clutches of G.U.N? And will Angel find a way to heal herself from here own pains? Find out in the next Chapter "Pain, Past, and power"

Angel and Shadow's saying of the day:

Angel and Shadow:"Dreams are what you live for don't let those dreams fly away."


End file.
